


"He tried"

by anonymousk



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, i needed cute + silly mikorei dont judge me, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousk/pseuds/anonymousk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suoh finds a new way to make things spicy in their time together</p>
            </blockquote>





	"He tried"

It was like the usual, they'd accidentally meet in a random bar, chat, stare, tease and would always end up in Munakatas room or a nearby hotel. Today it was Munakata's place, Suoh was being gentler but that didn't matter now. The red haired man was peppering kisses all over his body, caressing his cheek, whispering things that made his whole body go tense and finally kissing him like there's no tomorrow. Munakata found that rather strange, not used to this kind of gentleness from Suoh but never asking him the reason for this kind of treatment. Suoh stopped him on mid thought by getting up from the bed and taking his phone to apparently scroll through it.

"What on earth are you doing?" the black haired man asked

"Wait a minute" the other said still looking at his phone

That ticked him off a little, but he wouldn't bother asking. Suddenly he hears Suoh coming back and putting his phone on the bedside table.

"What were you doing?" he asks again only to be interrupted by Suoh's mouth on his and hears a faint sound coming from the phone but since he was too curious he couldn't help but pull away from Suoh and scoot closer to the bedside table to hear the sound more clearly.

"Ooh you touch my tralala, mmmm my ding ding dong"

What.

Turning his head to the red haired guy, which was staring everywhere but Munakata, the only thing he could say was "what"

"Izumo told me that this song is... sexy. So I thought it would be like a turn on for you..." Suoh said still avoiding Munakata's face

Covering his mouth with his hand, Munakata did something that even himself could not believe. He started to laugh out loud and it seemed like he wouldn't stop anytime soon.

"You wanted to turn me on with a 10 year old song, Suoh?" he said between weird giggles and laughs

"Shut up" the red haired man said and jumped on him

Munakata stopped the laughter and was now smiling, he brought a hand up and touched Suoh's face slowly carressing his cheek. The other, being the big lazy lion he is, leaned on his touch and sighed.

"Stupid"  
"I did that for you, be grateful"  
"Dont do that again its too weird, even more weird coming from you"  
"I won't"  
"Also" Munakata pushed Suoh's head down a little and whispered in his ear "Your voice arouses me the most"

After that... let's just say it was a long night. With no music from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Goodbye


End file.
